


Just What The Doctor Ordered

by simplyambyy



Series: A Celebration of Buddie [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Common Cold, Illness, M/M, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyambyy/pseuds/simplyambyy
Summary: When Christopher is feeling under the weather, Buck steps up to take care of him. He doesn't think about the consequences.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: A Celebration of Buddie [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562698
Comments: 5
Kudos: 265





	Just What The Doctor Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I want to apologize for how long it's been. Between working a full-time job, trying to find a new job to replace that job, two injuries (one regarding my eyes and the other my wrist, which makes it hard for me to move it and requires me to see a bone specialist in January), and the fact that AO3 is constantly not working for me, I haven't been able to devote more time to this project.
> 
> That said, I am posting the next four pieces and am closing the series. I know many of you are disappointed and none more than myself. I do want to finish it out because I have/had so many plans for the rest of the days, but they won't be posted before the new year so I'm marking this as complete. Again, I apologize.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy. Not beta'd

"Are you _sure_?" Eddie asked for the third time in the last ten minutes. 

Buck rolled his eyes.

"Yes!" He exclaimed with a sigh. "I'm already off and Carla probably now has some other assignment for the day. It's fine."

His put both hands on Eddie's shoulders and pushed him through the open doorway. 

"Say 'bye daddy," Buck called to Christopher who had been laying on the living room couch, wrapped in a blanket.

"Bye daddy," the nine year old said as loud as he could, voice hoarse.

"Bye, son. I love you," Eddie called, stepping carefully backwards so he wouldn't trip on the lip on the floor that was between the inside and outside of the house.

Christopher's words were barely heard, but both men knew he had said he back.

"Call me if you need anything, if he needs anything. Text me updates on his fever and his cough every hour."

Eddie was now walking towards his truck and Buck leaned in the doorway. The man continued to relay orders as Buck smiled at him, chuckling whenever he repeated an order as if he were trying to make sure he had thought of every thing.

"I, I got it, Eddie." He chuckled, a fond smile stretching across his face. "You go save some lives. I've got this."

Eddie hesitated before nodding and getting into the driver's seat of his truck. Buck watched as the navy blue pick-up truck backed down the driveway and down the street before turning back into the Diaz house and making a beeline back to Christopher.

It was day two of Christopher's sickness, which was thankfully only a common cold and nothing too severe. It was because of this that Eddie had been working 12-hours shifts instead of his usual 24 which would give him two days off. He didn't want to spend that much time away from Christopher while he was ill and Buck definitely got that. 

He, however, was sticking with the 24 on-48 off shift so he was off for the next two days and was 100-percent willing to take care of the sick nine-year-old.

"How're you feeling, buddy?" Buck asked, sitting on the arm of the couch, something Eddie already frowned upon, and brushed back the curls resting on Christopher's damp forehead. 

"Throat hurts," the little guy said, blinking up at the blond.

"How about I make you some tea?" 

At Christoper's small nod, Buck stood up and turned on the television, immediately switching to Cartoon Network. As 'Craig of the Creek' lead his two best friends into their hideout stump, Buck turned the volume down until it was at a more comfortable level before placing the remote down on the coffee table and heading into the kitchen.

It took about ten minutes to get the 'Sleepytime' tea brewed and cooled enough for Christopher to drink. Setting the mug down on the coffee table, Buck tuned to the drowsy little guy staring at the television. Eddie rarely let Christopher just watch television for hours, but with him having a lot less energy than normal, Buck knew that all the kid _could_ do was lay down at rest and resting included watching cartoons, drinking tea, and eating soup. Eddie could deal.

True to his word, Eddie texted Buck every hour on the hour for updates, which Buck gave. If Buck took too long to reply, Eddie would call and as much as Buck wanted to be annoyed, he knew that it was probably tough for Eddie to be so far away while Christopher was sick.

Christopher seemed to get some of his energy back in the afternoon, which Buck had told Eddie. He, of course, wanted to talk him and Buck watched Christopher speak to his dad while he cleared the bowls from their lunch on the coffee table. 

As he washed out the bowls and utensils, the click-clack of Christopher's crutches grew louder as the kid walked moved closer. Drying his hands, Buck turned just in time to see the nine-year-old reach up and grab Buck's cell phone that had been wedge between his ear and shoulder before holding it out.

"He wants to talk to you."

"Thanks, buddy. Why don't you go clean up the blankets and pillows on the couch and I'll go grab some of your Legos?" Buck suggested, watching Christopher turn away as he put the phone back up to his ear.

"Hey, I'm back," Buck said into the phone.

"You're right. He does sound a little better. I'll probably keep him home from school again tomorrow, but I'm off so you're off the hook."

Though he didn't mean it in a rude way, the words bothered Buck. It made it seem like Buck was being forced to watch Christopher, being forced to care when that was further from the truth. He was do anything for that kid and while the revelation should've worried him, it didn't. He didn't care if he had only know Eddie and his son for a little over two years. The man could ask him to walk to the edge of the Earth for Christopher and Buck would walk nonstop until he found it. 

"God, you make it should like I didn't volunteer to be here." Buck said, tucking the now clean dishes into the plastic drainer. 

"I know, I know," Eddie said, sounding distracted for a moment. "I just appreciate you being here, for Christopher, and I don't want to take advantage of your kindness."

Buck chuckled. "You're not. I want to be here. Okay?"

"Okay." There was a pause. "Hey, I gotta go. See you when I get home."

Buck said his good-byes but he couldn't get the words 'when I get home' out of his head. He knew Eddie was talking about his own home, one that he didn't live in, but Buck couldn't help but let his mind wonder into dangerous places. Those places included Eddie coming home from work, kissing Christopher hello, kissing _him_ hello, the two sharing 'I miss you's' and maybe a few more kisses. 

The sound of Christopher asking for Buck to hurry up with his Lego's broke through his thoughts.

<h1>*********</h1>

The pounding on Buck's front door woke him up out of his sleep. Though the sound was sudden, Buck woke up in slow motion, his body feeling heavy and his head stuffed. He felt like he had cotton in his mouth and the pounding wouldn't stop. He moved as fast as he could towards the door, but it definitely wasn't his normal speed. 

He opened the door to see a sniffling Christopher and Eddie who was holding up a brown paper bag in his hand .

"What's all this?" Buck said, throat aching at his words. He cleared it and rubbed at it with his hand, but it didn't help. 

"Well, you said you were sick so we came to take care of you," Eddie said, pushing past Buck and into the house.

The blond stepped back, opening his door wide enough to let Christopher make his was inside before closing the door. He turned and gave the two an incredulous look.

"I don't understand? I thought-"

Eddie cut him off. "You thought we were going to let you sit in your sickness alone? Nope. Not happening." 

He placed the brown paper bag on the counter before turning towards Christopher. 

"Go ahead into the living room, son. I'm sure Buck won't mind you watching his tv." Nodding, Christopher made his way towards the couch.

As Buck walked closer to the kitchen, Eddie began to unpack the brown bag, pulling out soup and fresh fruit in containers and placing them on the island counter.

"I'm sorry that Chris got you sick," Eddie said in a hushed tone, obviously not wanting his son to overhear. 

Buck made a motion with his hand. "Nah, it's not a big deal. I always get sick around this time of year." Well, it wasn't a lie. 

"Still," the brunet said, crushing the bag and tossing it in the garbage. "I owe you one and now I'm cashing in."

Buck cracked a weak smile, coughing once. "I don't think that's how it work."

"Doesn't matter. Now, go take a shower. I'm going to wash your sheets. You have to beat this cold or you're going to miss the toy drive on Saturday and I don't want to hear you complaining about it."

Buck's smile widened as he made his way towards the bathroom. Eddie knew how much he loved any of the station's charity events, especially the ones with kids. The main reason he wanted to become a firefighter was to help people and he loved when he got to go above and beyond his job. Hell, he already had a nice chunk of money set aside for the gift shopping he planned to do for the event at the end of the week. 

Following his best friend's instructions, Buck took a quick shower, hoping the steamy hot water would help get rid of the fog of sickness he was feeling. When he got out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the room, nearly walking directly into Eddie who was loading bed sheets into the washing machine. 

"Oh, sorry," Buck said, squeezing past and heading up the stairs. 

For some reason, he looked back and saw that Eddie's eyes were on him, but not his face. No, the man's eyes were on the towel-clad ass of the younger blond. Buck's face reddened as he turned and made his way up the stairs and to his dresser. He quickly dressed in a muscle tank and basketball shorts before heading back downstairs. 

He sat down on the couch next to his mini best friend who had been staring at the cooking show on the television.

"Hey buddy. Feeling better?" Buck asked.

Christopher turned to look at him, nodding his head. 

"Much better, but don't tell dad."

The blond let out a loud laugh at the soft words that fell from Christopher's mouth. The laughing turned into coughing. Christopher patted Buck's leg.

"You'll be okay, kid." 


End file.
